Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants
by hottiepages
Summary: A story of four girls, almost like the book but with a few new twists.


First Hand Accounts

Suddenly, Carmen heard a huge scream! So she ran down to the kitchen. When she got there she saw Tibby on she floor with a gallon of Byrers Triple Chocolate Ice Cream, crying. Of course Carmen's first reaction was to comfort her. So she ran as fast as her short little legs would carry her. " What in the world is wrong?!", Carmen cooed. Tibby answered but she mumbled so lowly that Carmen could barely understand. She knew that to ask again would be futile. So Carmen decided that she would ask tomorrow if the crying had stopped, which, knowing Tibby, tomorrow wouldn't be much better.

Bee was so excited! Her plane to Baja, California had just landed, and with three guys phone numbers too! Bee had beautiful big brown eyes, long curly, golden hair, and was fit too! Almost every guy she had meet had fallen in love with her. Well, at least since she had hit puberty. And she took full advantage of it too! If she wanted something, all she had to do was flaunt her chest a little and she got it. That's how she got the guys' phone numbers.

Lena was a little frightened when she walked in to her grandmothers house. She was overwhelmed with people she had never meet. And tons of cheek kisses! Then she saw a older woman bulldoze through the rest of the people and give her a tremendous hug and then four sloppy cheek kisses. It was her, Lena's grandmother. The woman who had invited Lena in the first place. Lena felt a little awkward standing there in the arms of a lady she was expected to love equally, even though she barely knew the woman. When she felt the crushing grip of her grandmother let go,out of the corner of her eye she saw an old shriveled man reluctantly get up from the table. He got up as though it were not optional. Walking in the same manner, he got to Lena, gave her a half hearted cheek kiss, then slowly went back to his seat.

It had been two days since Carmen had found Tibby in the floor crying, and yet the crying still hadn't stopped. Carmen tried asking again but this time Tibby didn't even answer! Carmen was getting very frustrated. She didn't want to give up on Tibby, but she didn't want to take care of her for a week either. So she decided she would try anything, no mater what it took she would get Tibby off the couch before the end of the week.

"Anderson, Bridget!", Mrs, Shoe called out. "Here!", Bee called out. "Southside Stingrays!", Mrs.Shoe called back. "Cool!", Bee said to herself as she walked away. She got to her cabin and got an eyeful of the most beautiful creature on the west coast! Or at least to her anyway. It was Eric, the guy she thought was her counselor. So she went to go meet him, being Bee that meant she was going to casually talk with him and then ask him out on a date. That is what she did too, but the conversation she had was a little different than she expected.

The first thing Lena did after the party was unpack. She walked up the stairs, down the hall, and into the door on her right. She walked through a big yellow door and laid her bag on the bed. "A little on the empty side," Lena said to herself. All there was in the room was one window, with a exceptional view of the beach, a cherry wood dresser, with five drawers, and a Queen bed with fresh linens. She unpacked her whole bag till she got to the bottom of her bag, where she found a dark cardboard box with the words, "The Pants", on them.

Carmen tried everything! she tried bribing Tibby with sweet foods. She ate but didn't stop crying. She tried putting on some comedy tapes. And for some reason whatever Bill Engval said reminded her of whatever it was she was crying about! So, as a last resort, Carmen told Tibby she would take her to "Pamoni de Carlato''. That made her stop crying.

"Hi!'', Bee said in a excited voice. "Hi," Eric answered. And their conversation went on normally till she asked him out. "So would you like to go out with me?" Bee asked, already knowing the answer. "Sorry, but no," Eric answered quickly. "Come again!" Bee said, shocked. Of course the one guy she really wanted had to be the one to say no! " Sorry but I really don't want to get into a relationship with any one at camp. It is to hard. I am really sorry," Eric said sympathetically. "It is o.k. You win some you lose some. I'll be alright," Bee said hastily. But she was not about to give up on him. After all, she was Bee, she could get any guy she wanted, including this one.

Lena was the one who got the pants first because she was going the farthest away, Greece. She knew that to keep the pants away would let the magic rot away in solitude. So she decided that she would go exploring in them. She took off her cotton skirt and slipped on the pants. She could feel the magic running through her blood as soon as she got them on. Then she took off her itchy cotton shirt and slipped on a American Eagle T-shirt. Then walked outside. Then not even a yard from her house, her grandmother stopped her. "Lena my delicate flower, I would like you to meet someone. My friend Kosto."

Carmen and Tibby were eating their dinner quietly when Carmen asked, " So what was it that had you crying Tibby?'' Tibby looked up and a certain stillness came upon the air. " Whiskers died." Tibby said lowly. " Oh Tibby I...I..I am so sorry." Carmen said. "It is o.k. I guess we all have to go at some time.", Tibby said in a sad tone. "You are absolutely right. And I want you to know I am here for you always." Carmen went on. "Thanks Carmen, you are the best.", Tibby answered half heartedly.

Bee walked into her cabin slowly, amazed. By the time she got there everyone had already picked bunks and she got the worst one. Which made her really angry. Then practice came and she knew she would have to face Eric again, which made her even more mad. She got to the Stingray field, and sure enough, there was Eric calling her over. Bee didn't want to come but she knew she had to. So she walked over there, dreading what he was going to say.

Then Lena saw every girls dream guy. Tall, dark, and handsome. "Nice to meet you," Kosto said with a Greek accent. " You too," Lena said gracefully. "Would you like to go out with her sometime Kosto?'', Lena's grandmother asked. Lena's face turned bright red. " Grandma!!!", Lena screamed. " I would love to.", Kosto said. "Great!" Lena's Grandmother exclaimed. Lena elbowed her Grandmother lightly. "How about tomorrow at five in the rose garden at the park? I will pick you up?" Kosto said. "Great!" Lena said. "See you tomorrow then." "Yup." "Bye." "Bye." Then her vision of beautiful walked away. She decided that she didn't want to walk any more. She needed to get ready for her date.


End file.
